


Because We Hold the Fire Within Us

by littlekingofcats



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftermath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekingofcats/pseuds/littlekingofcats
Summary: Lio Fotia’s purpose in life revolved around the Burnish, but now the Promare are gone and the Burnish were no more. Galo Thymos’s life turned upside-down when he met Lio Fotia and now, he’s the most important person in his life. They crashed into each other like meteors in the sky, Galo and Lio figure out their lives going forward and wonder what they really mean to each other.Starting a new life isn’t easy, but with Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia side-by-side, at least it won’t be boring.





	1. Lio's First Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promare was an amazing ride of a movie, and I was hit with a burning (lol) desire to expand on the narrative. I feel like I've known Galo and Lio all my life, so I can't wait to go on this journey with them. This fic takes place after the events of Promare, so there will be spoilers ahead.  
This is actually my first-ever posted fanfiction! So, if you have any comments or critiques, please share!

The first thing Lio Fotia saw after he joined forces with a firefighting idiot to save the world in a giant mech robot was the sunrise. 

And that was the last thing he remembered before passing out, along with a few concerned voices shouting his name. 

Now, Lio Fotia opened his eyes and saw sunlight again, this time filtering into a dusty room through window blinds. It took a few moments to register that he was on a bed. He heard birdsong and smelled something delicious cooking on a stove. Weakly, with his mind still muddled with sleep, Lio slowly sat up, feeling every strain and protest from his muscles and limbs. The blanket that was draped over him fell from his shoulders and for the first time in years, Lio shivered. 

His boots and socks were taken off, but he still wore his leather pants. A navy t-shirt covered his torso, so large its sleeves went down to his elbows. Rubbing his shoulders for warmth, Lio swung his legs over the side and gingerly placed his bare feet on the wood floor. The chill hit him like a burn and Lio shivered again. 

“How is this-” he muttered to himself, then he remembered. All that happened came rushing back to him in flashes. 

The voice. The fire. The farewell. 

The Promare were gone now. Back to their own planet. Their desires fulfilled. 

Lio looked at his hands, his open palms. It usually came so easily to him, as easy as breathing or blinking, but maybe he still could-

No. There was nothing. No flames. No light. 

“That’s right, I’m not-”

_ I’m not Burnish anymore. No one is. _

Somehow, the thought of voicing that aloud made his stomach crawl. The Burnish, the whole reason for his purpose in life, were gone now, forever. Lio’s head swam. He covered his face with his hands. The reality of it all washed over him like a cold shower. Images and memories fluttered through his brain. 

He saw the first time he met Meis and Gueira, the first time he tried to revive someone who was dying, he felt the absolute zero bullet piercing his chest, heard the cruel laughter of the soldiers who’d boxed them in cages. He heard the founder of Mad Burnish calling his name for the first, and last time.

Lio’s throat choked up. Was this what she would’ve wanted? It was as if he didn’t really accomplish anything they’d hoped for, to build a city the Burnish could call their own. 

Thanks to Kray _ fuckin’ _Foresight. Lio felt the tears prickle behind his eyes, and clenched the blanket in his fists. 

He remembered Kray Foresight, the enemy he’d sworn to kill, trapping him and draining his life force for his awful machine. Then...

Lio’s head perked up. 

_ Galo. Where was Galo? _

The flashes stopped. That firefighting idiot, where was he? Was he alright?

Wrapping the blanket around himself for warmth, Lio still hissed when his feet touched the floor, but remained standing. He finally took in the room. It was bare, to say the least, with light blue walls devoid of any hangings or decorations. The only furniture with a bed, a desk, and a bedside table, along with a pile of cardboard boxes. There was a thin layer of dust on the surface. Someone, whoever owned this place, still hasn’t finished moving in. 

Lio peeked through the curtain, not risking pulling it back if someone might spot him. He saw a clear blue sky and high-rise buildings in the distance. Good, he was still in Promepolis, somewhere more residential outside the main city. 

Finally, Lio went to the closet and slid it open, only to find... FDPP firefighter uniforms and FDPP-branded clothing. 

This couldn’t be... But wait, he had to make sure. 

Lio went to the pile of boxes and looked into the open ones. Lio pulled the top box towards him. It seemed to be filled with memorabilia—books, framed photos, binders. He pulled out a worn leather album, soft with age. He put it aside. Lio wasn’t yet 100 percent sure where he was, but it still felt too personal if it was who he thought it was. He pulled out a frame. 

There! Written in a printed script: _ Galo Thymos _. 

Lio squinted, then brought the frame closer to his face. _ Wait a second... _

It was a college diploma, awarding a degree in...

_ Galo Thymos graduated college with a degree in freakin’ fire science?! _

Lio gently placed the frame back in the box and held his head in his hands. Okay, he had enough evidence. This was definitely Galo’s home and apparently, fire science was a thing you could get a degree for. This was surprising. Galo didn’t strike Lio the type who’d be able to sit still in a classroom, let alone long enough to get a degree. But really, Lio didn’t know Galo very well at all. 

Clutching the blanket around his shoulders like a cape, Lio opened the door and stepped out. His bare feet began to adjust to the temperature of the floor and he followed the smell and sounds of cooking down the hallway. Questions ran through his head. Why was he here, instead of a prison or a hospital? 

Lio found himself in the living room, which was in open connection with the kitchen. 

There stood Galo at the stove, his back facing Lio. Before Lio could even open his mouth, a floorboard creaked under his foot and Galo turned. 

“Lio! You’re awake!” 

Galo was onto him in an instant. His arms wrapped around Lio in a big bear hug and lifted him nearly a half-foot off the ground. 

“Oh my god, Lio, you’re awake! Are you hurt? Are you injured anywhere? How are you feeling? I was so worried about you! You were sleeping for so long, I almost thought you weren’t gonna wake up! But, oh my god. so much has happened! The rescue team have been working nonstop-”

“Galo,” Lio wheezed. “I can’t breathe.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Galo promptly put Lio back down on the ground. He rubbed Lio’s shoulders over the blanket. “Wow, you’re so cold.” 

“You think?” Lio was grateful for the warmth Galo was giving him, but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud. He took a good long look at Galo. 

Galo looked... good. He looked refreshed. His hair was clean and sticking up at odd angles, as usual. His green eyes were bright with mirth and energy, and he smiled from ear to ear. 

Galo was also wearing a shirt. Lio stared at the way it fitted snugly over his pecs and made his waist look slim. He’d seen him with a shirt before, this shouldn’t be weird, he reminded himself. Lio shook the thought out of his head. 

“Lio, how are you feeling? Are you injured anywhere?” Galo asked. 

“I’m sore, but not injured, I don’t think.” Lio wiggled his fingers and toes, his arms and legs. Sore and stiff, not painful, but there was something else. Something felt weird under his skin, he couldn’t figure out what it was. Was it the missing Promare? It was a persistent sort of feeling, like he’d been scooped out like a watermelon. Lio faced the hard fact that he had no choice but to get used to it.

Then his stomach let out a long grumble. All of a sudden, Lio felt very vulnerable and wanted to hide, but Galo only laughed with merriment. 

“Of course, you’re hungry. Sit down. I’m just about done with breakfast.” 

Lio sat down at the square kitchen table, placed snugly by an open window. The sunlight was brighter here and Lio could smell the fresh morning air. Back in his hiding spots in the desert, mornings would smell and be loud, due to all the displaced Burnish living together in such close quarters. He closed his eyes to picture it, but it came to him like echoes blurring together. There were so many different places, so many different people. 

But was it all really over? Could the Burnish really reintegrate into normal lives now that the Promare were gone just like that? Lio figured it wasn’t going to be so easy.

“How long was I asleep?” Lio asked, as Galo made up two plates.

“Two days,” Galo replied. 

“What?” Lio shot up from his chair. “Two whole days? You’ve got to be kidding. I have to go. I have to go see-“

“Lio.” Galo had put the plates down. His hands pressed firmly on his shoulders from across the table. “The rescue teams are working as we speak. The Burnish in that stupid engine have all been evacuated to a field hospital outside the city.”

Lio blinked. “All of them?”

Galo looked down. “Well, most of them.” 

Lio’s fists clenched on the tabletop. All that pain, all that effort, he called out for them and yet, they didn’t get to live to see the next sunrise. 

It felt so unfair.

Galo’s large hand came to rest on top of his. 

“Hey, I know. I feel it too.” 

He sounded sincere. So much so that Lio’s heart twisted painfully in his chest. He looked up. Galo’s expression was painted with sadness. Lio wanted jump up and smooth away the creases on his face with his hands. 

“How are you feeling, Galo?”

“Huh?”

“You asked me how I was, but I didn’t ask you. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be! You have every right to be worried about the Burnish. I’m totally fine. I passed out right after me and Ignis brought you here. I woke up yesterday.”

Lio nodded. “Thank you, for taking care of me while I was out.”

Galo beamed. “You’re welcome! Now, come on! Let’s eat before it gets cold.” 

The breakfast Galo made them consisted of hash browns toasted to a crispy golden-brown, pan-fried tomatoes and mushrooms, four slices of bacon each, and an extra large spinach and cheese omelet. Lio hesitated before picking up his fork. He trusted Galo, but his instincts couldn’t help but be wary.

“Did you cook all this?”

“Yeah,” said Galo through a mouth full of eggs. “I went grocery shopping this morning. 

Lio picked at his omelet, which was roughly the size of his arm. He brought a piece to his mouth and chewed. 

Damn, this was really good. It was cheesy and soft and practically melted in his mouth. Lio couldn’t remember the last time he had an omelet like this. Heck, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal that wasn’t from a dusty can or a tin stolen from food reserves. The last thing that was closest were the haphazard stews Meis and Gueira made with random leftovers thrown into a pot over a fire. 

Lio eagerly chewed, his mouth full of bacon and potatoes. 

“This is really good, Galo,” said Lio, mouth still full, “but I don’t know if I can finish all this.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Galo replied, mouth also full, so full he looked like a chipmunk. Lio suppressed a laugh with a forkful of mushrooms. “When we’re done, we’ll go to the hospital. The Burnish have been asking about you. Your two friends are especially insistent. Those two guys... uh, what were their names again?” 

“Meis and Gueira? They’re okay?”

“Yup! And caused such a ruckus asking about you, even the other Burnish got annoyed. Aina had to come in and scold them for making her stop her work cleaning up the wreck.” 

Lio chewed his food faster. “I have to go see them!” Lio swallowed a huge mouthful, then coughed. A bit of spinach caught in the wrong pipe.

Galo reached over and slapped him on the back. “I see you’ve still got your burning spirit, but it won’t do anyone any good if you choke on your breakfast!” 

“How are you able to eat so much at once?” Lio asked, once Galo got him a glass of water. 

“My fiery passion doesn’t just come out of nowhere! My burning firefighter’s soul is a powerful engine that requires many calories to fuel!” he said, with a smug smile on his face. “There was this one time I did try not to eat every other day, cuz Remi told me that it would actually be more healthy, but then my soul couldn’t take it, so I-“

Galo continued with his story as he spoke, eating bites in between. His hands gesticulating wildly as he recounted the tale (which somehow involved an angry rollerblading nun). Lio listened, enraptured. As he ate, the thought hit him: 

_ I guess Galo Thymos is in my life now. _

And that didn’t sound like a bad thing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know Galo is a himbo, but I think that when he's passionate about something, then he'll devote his time and get really good at it (and right now, he's really passionate about Lio *wink*), and besides, I didn't say he was at the top of the class, did I? (And yes, fire science is a thing you can get a degree in, plus it's an associate's, so it's not like Galo suffered all four years for a bachelor's, not that he is one anymore, *ba-dum tsss*)
> 
> Again, I'd love any comments or critiques! (I'm actually a creative writing student, so I do really like hearing honest feedback!)


	2. The Question on My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lio meets up with Meis and Gueira and formulates a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the Mad Burnish banter was just way too fun, I had to stop myself from going too far lol XD

After their breakfast, in which Galo ate his and half of Lio’s, Galo managed to find a plain sweatshirt that Lio wouldn’t completely drown in and an FDPP-branded cap. They weren’t sure if Lio would still be recognized when they got outside, but Galo said the field hospital staff was spread thin, so no one would notice as long as they covered his face. 

“Here you go.” Galo tossed Lio the helmet when they got down to the apartment complex’s parking garage. 

“No, it’s okay, I can-“ Lio’s voice trailed off. His motorcycle was created from his flames, and he didn’t have those anymore. 

His bike, his armor, even his weapons, were all gone now. 

Lio let out a long sigh. That was a shame. He’d designed his armor and bike himself. 

Lio’s train of thought was interrupted when Galo took the helmet from his hands and strapped it on his head. “Safety first!” 

“Then why aren’t you wearing one?” Lio asked as Galo brought out his bike. 

“The helmet makes my hair get in the way and then I can’t see a thing!”

“What kind of safety official doesn’t practice what they preach?” Lio asked incredulously. 

“Don’t worry, I have firefighting reflexes. Nothing gets past me!” Galo swung his leg over the bike. 

“More like your thick skull does all the work for you,” Lio quipped. 

Galo laughed. “You’re probably right. Hop on! It’s a more forward-leaning ride, so you better hold onto me.” 

Lio swung onto the bike and shifted around on the leather seat to get comfortable. Wrapping his arms around Galo’s waist, with his chest up against Galo’s broad back, Lio felt his body warmth seeping into him. Lio was still unfathomably chilly, he burrowed himself in a little deeper, like a freezing man to a fire. 

“Are you good? You ready?” Galo asked. 

Lio nodded against his back. Galo revved the engine and kicked up the kickstand. They sped out the garage exit and swiftly merged onto the street. Lio felt ease settle into his stomach. This wasn’t like his motorcycle at all, yet the smell and sounds felt so familiar that he couldn’t resist the small smile on his face. 

Despite being the usual time for the morning rush, the streets of Promepolis were surprisingly uncrowded. Lio figured that the appearance of a monolith spaceship and a fiery mech robot burning up the world would be a fair reason for wanting to stay home. 

Though the city generally looked unscathed at first, the more they reached towards the middle of the city, the more Lio saw that what happened wasn’t a dream. Surfaces of buildings looked like they’d had been scraped off. There were piles of burnt materials and broken glass everywhere. Scorch marks became more prevalent, looking like shadows of black snakes. 

How much of this was him in his flare dragon? How much damage did he cause in his blind rage? Lio wanted to close his eyes, block it all out, but knew he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He can’t run away from this. 

They made numerous stops and turns around roadblocks and fallen debris. Galo’s warmth acted as a barrier against the drafty winds, for which Lio was grateful for. Finally, they reached the edge of the city, and in the distance, Lio could see large white tents, spanning a football field, maybe two. So large, it was almost a town in and of itself. That must be the hospital, Lio thought. That’s where his people were. 

They pulled in some ways away, and parked next to a few covered supply trucks. Lio pulled off his helmet, smoothing out his hair and putting on his cap. Galo pushed down the kickstand. 

“Alright, let’s go in!” said Galo. 

Lio turned. “Wait, you’re coming in?”

“Do you not want me to?” Galo frowned. 

“No, I didn’t mean-” 

It wasn’t that Lio didn’t want Galo with him, not at all, but the fact that he was a Burning Rescue firefighter might not go so well with people who used to spout fire from their hands. Lio didn’t even know if Galo had arrested any other Burnish before him. Distrust wasn’t going to go away in two measly days.

“Captain Ignis told me to keep an eye on you, cuz he said you might still be a wanted person,” said Galo. “Which I think is bullshit! You saved the world, you’re not a bad person!” 

“That’s a nice sentiment, but your captain is right,” said Lio, although he was touched that Galo is defending him so earnestly. “The government is probably too busy dealing with Kray’s mess to find the time to go looking for me right now.” 

Lio didn’t miss the way Galo looked away at the mention of Kray. He felt a twist in his chest. Lio was still unsure of the full extent of their relationship, but perhaps it was best they steer clear of that topic for now. Lio’s priority was first his Burnish people. He’ll find out in time what happened to his sworn enemy.

“Wouldn’t this place be guarded? Would they even let us in?” asked Lio. He saw only one guard at the hospital’s entrance. This place either was actually spread thin on staff, or they really didn’t believe these people to be threats anymore. 

Galo straightened his bright-red uniform jacket. “I was actually here yesterday, so they know me. Plus, I’m an authorized person, being Burning Rescue and all. Let’s just see if they’ll try to stop us from going in!” 

_ Typical _ , thought Lio,  _ charging right in as usual _ . 

There was no point in waiting around for something to happen, so Lio followed Galo closely behind as they walked up to the entrance. 

Galo strode right up to the tired-looking guard and announced, “Galo Thymos, Burning Rescue, and volunteer are here to be of assistance!” 

The guard looked almost frightened of this large person and this sudden burst of energy. “Ah, well, you can talk to the head doctor over there-”

“I know him. Thank you very much!” 

With a guiding hand on his back, Galo brought Lio into the hospital. The guard looked too bewildered to say anything and let out an exhausted sigh. 

The inside was huge. Every available square inch of floor space was packed with cots and blankets, all being used by people, the Burnish—or the people who once were Burnish. There were hundreds of them, possibly thousands. Lio shivered. The air here felt colder than the outside. It wasn’t just him feeling the emptiness then. 

A handful of nurses and an even smaller number of doctors in white coats were scurrying about, checking on patients with bandages over limbs and faces. Lio’s throat choked up at the sight of them. These must be the ones who suffered the most at the hands of Kray’s Prometech engine. Lio’s hands balled into fists. If he saw Kray’s stupid face right now, he swore he would burn it off. 

Galo’s hand on his shoulder brought Lio out of his red haze. He looked up at Galo and his expression of concern. Lio took a deep breath and slowly unclenched his fists. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he flew into a fury right now. 

“I’m okay,” said Lio. “At least, I’m trying to be.”

Galo nodded and kept his hand on Lio’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me,” Galo asked a passing nurse. “We’re looking for two people. Er-”

“Meis and Gueira,” Lio said. 

“Oh, you’re that guy from yesterday! That girl you helped is doing so much better now,” said the nurse, smiling. 

“I’m glad to hear it!” Galo beamed. 

“Meis and Gueira? I’m afraid I don’t know the names. There are just so many poor souls here after all. Do you know what they look like?” 

“Meis has long hair, kind of blue. Gueira has reddish-brown hair,” said Lio, stepping forward. “They’re both kind of tall and really skinny.” 

“Oh, are you-?” the nurse gasped. 

“He’s with me! Under my jurisdiction!” Galo piped in. “And he’s the one who saved the world!” 

The nurse looked unsure, but didn’t seem to want to cause alarm. “Alright. The ones you’re looking for sound like yesterday’s troublemakers. They’re all the way in the back.” 

“Thank you very much!” Galo bowed. 

“But please, try not to start anything. A lot of people here are still talking about you.” 

“We understand. Thank you,” Lio replied. He bowed. The nurse gave them a small smile before returning to her duties. 

People gave them curious glances as they passed by. Lio tried not to give them any looks. If they caught his eyes, they might know who his identity and disturb the already-tense quiet that the hospital needs. Some of the staff, however, recognized Galo. They came up to him and thanked him for the help he provided yesterday and asked him if he was here to help today. 

“I will, but I’m here to help a friend first,” Galo would reply. 

Lio felt the myriad of emotions tumbling around in his ribcage: gratitude, confusion, surprise. Galo said he woke up only yesterday and yet, he got up and provided help to where he thought it was needed and it wasn’t with the rest of his Burning Rescue crew at the Parnassus wreck. 

Even still, now Galo was helping Lio today, so much more than he could ever ask for. 

They finally reached the back of the tent, and there, partitioned off like a pair of cats on a time-out, sat a very grumpy Gueira and a scary-looking Meis. Meis’s wrists were bandaged and Gueira’s arm was in a sling, but they were alive. Lio almost felt like he wanted to cry. His friends were okay. 

“You guys-” 

Gueira and Meis look up to see Lio and were on him in seconds, crashing into Lio with a group hug. 

“Boss!”

“You’re alive!”

“What the heck, where were you-”

“We tried to get out to find you, but these stupid nurses-”

“You guys, you guys, quiet down.” Lio pulled away. They had to be quiet, but he couldn’t stay mad. His smile brightened on his face. 

“Boss,” said Gueira, quieter, “are you okay? Where have you been?” 

“We tried to leave to find you,” said Meis. “We’re the luckier ones. We’re not that injured.”

“I was passed out until this morning. I’ve been with Galo.” 

Gueira and Meis look up to see Galo, who’d been standing there during their whole reunion. 

“Hello again! I’m Galo Thymos, Burning Rescue!” 

Gueira and Meis stared for a moment, processing the situation.

“What! This guy-?”

“You’re that idiot firefighter.”

“Whaddya doin’ with our boss?”

“You were here yesterday, weren’t you?” 

Lio put a hand on on their shoulders. They stopped talking. Lio waited a moment to see if any of the patients or staff caught on. Nothing yet. 

“Galo, would it be alright if we had a moment to talk privately?” asked Lio. 

Galo didn’t hesitate a moment before he said, “Of course! I’ll be helping around. Holler if you need me!” 

Galo trailed off, going up to a nurse who was rebandaging a patient. Lio sighed, feeling gratitude swelling in his heart. That idiot was leaving a gang leader unattended, how presumptuous. Galo didn’t even know him that well. Still, Lio wasn’t going to betray that trust, as misplaced as he thought it was. 

Meis and Gueira looked back at Lio.

“Hey, boss-”

“What’s the deal with that guy?”

“Is he, like, watching you or somethin’?”

“But he just left-”

Lio looked around and shoved Meis and Gueira into squatting positions. They were somewhat hidden behind the partition. Hopefully, no one would overhear their conversation. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions-” Lio started. 

“Yeah! A bunch of questions!” Gueira exclaimed. 

“First, are you okay, boss?” Meis asked. 

“I’m okay. I’m injured. Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, those spinning prisons they kept us in weren’t gentle. But dislocated shoulders aren’t new to me.” Gueira grinned, proudly showing off his sling. 

“We got off easy,” Meis added. “Though it was worse for others. The ones who weren’t as strong, the engine took more out of them. And the ashes...” 

They fell silent. The only sounds were the groans of pain and the shifting of blankets. Lio looked up, his eyes stung as he stared at the bright white fabric of the tent. 

“Did you guys feel it? When the Promare left?” he asked. 

They glanced at each other, with solemn looks on their faces. Then Meis spoke up.

“It felt like I was falling up, just for the instant when it happened,” he said. “Like I was sucked into a vacuum and then spat back out.”

“Yeah, it was kind of like that,” said Gueira. “I felt like I was being torpedoed out of the ocean. Water draining all around me, inside me.”

“It was like the end,” Lio said, softly. “I felt the flames run through my fingers, like thread, and then it ended. It said goodbye and it was gone.” 

The silence that followed felt like a funeral. Only Burnish knew how they felt because they’d all felt it. Lio felt strangely satisfied. This whole day felt like a dream, neither a good or bad one, but now, here with his most trusted friends, Lio knew that this was really happening. The fact settled inside him like it knew it was here to stay. 

Gueira addressed the question that was on all their minds, “So, what do we do now?”

If it were only so simple. That was the question the whole world was trying to answer. The gazillion-dollar question. 

What do they do now? 

“Our work isn’t over.” Lio stood up. “These people have suffered at the hands of those who didn’t understand, at the hands of Kray Foresight and his foundation. The world won’t easily forget and neither will we.”

Gueira and Meis followed suit, standing up with conviction. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Boss!” Gueira pumped his good fist in the air. 

“We’ll figure something out,” said Meis, confidence in his words. “We always do. We’re Mad Burnish.”

“Mad Burnish is over now.” The words felt like sandpaper against Lio’s tongue, but he knew he had to say it, had to voice the truth aloud. “There’s no need to burn anymore. We’ve fulfilled it.”

There was no need to burn anymore, because the Promare were gone. There was no need for Mad Burnish anymore, because there were no more Burnish.

Meis’s eyes widened. Gueira faltered for words. “Yeah, but, Boss-“

“But, no matter what the repercussions are, we’ll do whatever we can to make sure that these people will go back to leading peaceful lives. That was the original intention of Mad Burnish. We won’t back down so easily.”

Meis and Gueira nodded, their eyes gleaming with determination. Lio beamed. This was really happening, he thought, they were going to make it work. 

“What do you think the government is going to do?” Gueira asked. “I mean, they're not gonna let us just go scot-free.”

“They told us that Governor Kray turned out to be Burnish,” said Meis. “I can't imagine what the public is going to think of us now.”

“The actions of one doesn't represent the entire group,” said Lio. “But, you’re right, Meis, it’s all up to what the public thinks. If we’re going to get all these displaced people back to their normal lives, we’re going to need support.”

They sat back down on the ground, side-by-side, knees knocking into each other. 

“Support...” Meis wondered aloud.

“Normal lives, huh?” Guiera mused. 

“Maybe you can ask your new firefighting friend for help,” said Meis. 

“He-” Lio’s first instinct was to refute it, to say that Galo wasn’t his friend, but... he kind of was, wasn’t he? Galo shared his home and his food, and told him that he had his back after they’d saved the world together in a giant planet-sized mech robot. That’s what normal friends did, right? 

“He’ll help,” Lio admitted. “He already said so.” 

“How did you guys end up together anyway?” Meis asked. 

“He arrested us, y’know!” Gueira added. 

“It’s... it’s a long story,” said Lio. “But we stopped Kray together. I trust him.”

“Alright.”

“We trust you, Boss.” 

The conversation stilled for a second, until Gueira spoke up again. 

“Mad Burnish is over. Lead normal lives. I’d never thought I’d live to hear those words and say it’s possible.” 

“Yeah,” said Meis. “I thought it was only ashes at the end for us.” 

Ashes. Yeah, Lio thought that too. Expected it to happen the same way one expected the sun to rise in the morning. Now, everyone has a future, the rest of them anyway.

Then, an idea popped into Lio’s head. 

“Let’s have a memorial,” said Lio. “For the brothers and sisters we lost, for the one who didn’t make it.” 

“That’s a great idea, Boss.” 

“Yeah, let’s do it!” 

It was sunset by the time Lio and Galo left the hospital. Gueira and Meis gave him an extra-long hug, making him promise to visit again, and saying that they’ll carry out their part of the plan amongst the rest of the Burnish—former Burnish—in the hospital. Who knew when they were able to actually set a date for the memorial, but they swore they would make it happen no matter what. 

“So, how was it? Did you have a good time?” Galo asked. 

“It was good. I’m glad they’re okay,” Lio replied, strapping on his helmet. “How about you?”

“I had a great time too!” Galo said, cheerfully. “Today, a little kid was scared cuz he had to get a shot, so then I said, ‘a little needle is no match for a strong man like you!’ and he was like, ‘okay! I can do it. I’m strong!’ Then he cried when he got it, but then he hugged me and called me, ‘big brother!’” 

Galo’s smile beamed as he recounted the story. Lio felt warm just looking at him. Did Galo fall from freakin’ heaven? 

Well, from the way his method was always ‘attack first, think later,’ Lio wouldn’t be surprised if he charged straight to Earth instead. 

The ride back to Galo’s apartment was a muted one, almost silent save for the roar of the motorcycle engine. There were still fewer cars than usual for a city night. The light from the setting sun painted the city in a fiery red. 

Lio’s senses absorbed all of it. It was all new: the sounds, the sights, even the way the wind made his nose go numb. There was no inherent heat, no more inner wellspring of boundless energy, even Lio’s ears felt like they were missing something. The way the Promare whispered and chattered to him throughout most of his life was what he considered normal. 

It wasn’t as if the Promare actually had voices that could communicate. It was more like an exchange of feelings, emotions, and instincts. No words were necessary. When he screamed, they screamed. When he cried, they cried. It was the loneliest night in his life when they first came to him, and then he wasn’t lonely anymore.

Now they’ve parted and the world became quieter. Lio supposed this was what normal people really heard. 

Lio didn’t feel like going down memory lane or thinking his way through an uncertain future. He focused on the now and realized how exhausted he was, his mind slipping in and out of sleep. Burying his face deeper into Galo’s back, Lio felt his warmth, felt the way Galo’s chest expanded and retracted under his hands as he breathed. He closed his eyes. Galo was a living furnace and Lio wanted to surround himself in his heat. 

Galo smiled to himself when he felt Lio cling tighter to him. If they weren’t on a bike, he would’ve most certainly hugged him back and rubbed some warmth into his ice-cold skin. 

When Lio woke up that morning, he was glad, no, he was happy, unbelievably so. Galo was almost ready to call the Burning Rescue team if he slept another minute.

Galo itched to do something after he woke up a whole day after the fall of the Parnassus. Watching over Lio while he slept was too creepy and frankly, boring, but Captain Ignis and the rest of the Burning Rescue team didn’t let him get to work on the wreck site, citing concerns for his health (and also something about accident insurance). 

In short, yesterday was one of the worst days of his life. Alone in his apartment, his thoughts went to dark places. He thought about Kray and he didn’t want to think about Kray. He felt like he was back in that jail cell. Galo ended up running to the firehouse, then to the hospital once he found out where it was and helped out until it got dark. 

But today, seeing Lio awake and helping people in need, was one of the best days. He felt Lio’s chest press against his back as he breathed and his heart swelled. Yup, definitely a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have any feedback or critique, let me know! One of my biggest fears about writing fanfiction is that I would make the characters too OOC, but Galo and Lio are pretty easy to get a read on lol


	3. Fresh Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio finally gets to wear something that actually fits him and makes a friend.

After their first day at the field hospital, Lio and Galo spent nearly all of their waking hours assisting the reconstruction efforts. Wherever they went, they went together. Other than sharing meals and sleeping at Galo’s apartment, half of their time was spent at the hospital. At some point, most of the patients caught on that it was the leader of Mad Burnish who was visiting them in a cap and oversized sweater and Lio found himself surrounded by more and more people every day. He shook more hands and hugged more people than he’d ever had before in his life and the staff never got around to kicking him out. Though they mentioned to Galo that the friend he was always bringing over seemed to lift the patients’ spirits. 

Galo became popular as well and then even more so with the former Burnish when Lio told them that they saved the world together. He always accompanied Lio into the hospital, but never hovered or tried to insert himself into the Burnish conversation. Instead, he tried to assist the staff with whenever he could with his limited medical training, though he mostly put his muscles to use doing the heavy lifting. The children especially grew fond of him and liked to climb him like a tree and hang from his arms like monkeys. 

Slowly, the hospital turned less a place of pain and sadness and more into a spot of hope and laughter. Lio found himself smiling more every day. 

The other half of their time spent working at the wreck site was a tougher matter. Lio couldn’t use Rescue Gear and he tired quickly when he did manual labor. As he leaned on his shovel after only an hour of digging on the first day, Lio realized how much the Promare also supplemented his physical strength—it was yet another frustrating truth to face. Too cold, too quiet, and too weak. Did he have any skills he could use without the Promare? 

Captain Ignis, a stern and imposing presence, who greeted Lio cordially with a firm handshake, seemed to notice that Lio was struggling and gave him a manageable job on the supply chain, delivering food and water to the various crews working at different points all around the ruined ship. That meant working alongside Aina, who used a truck to get supplies delivered faster (because navigating around the Parnassus on foot would take hours, it was a monstrously large ship). 

Lio took a liking to Aina right away. They didn’t get much time to interact one-on-one since she deposited him and Galo into that frozen lake, which turned out to be a murdered scientist’s laboratory that gave them the means to stop Kray Foresight and save the world. Lio feared that the Burning Rescue team would be hesitant to have a former Burnish terrorist among them, but they didn’t treat Lio with any animosity or haughtiness. Their devotion to their jobs outweighed any personal issues they might have and Lio admired that about them. When Lio was assigned with Aina, she simply smiled, handed him a case of water, and said, “Let’s get to it then!” 

Other than thanking everyone for their involvement in saving the world, Lio didn’t interact much with the Burning Rescue team outside of work-related things. Galo was the exception. They were living together after all.

It was from Aina, however, that Lio found out that Kray was arrested on charges of first-degree murder, assault, attempting space travel without federal permission, corruption, brutality, falsified patents, the list went on. Galo always turned away with something like pain in his eyes whenever Kray was mentioned, so Lio took care not to bring it up. He didn’t know the full extent of their relationship, other than Galo’s devotion and Kray’s betrayal, and it felt too invasive to ask Aina or anyone else to divulge that information. Simply seeing Galo in pain made Lio want to throttle Kray fuckin’ Foresight even harder. 

The sleep-eat-work schedule became their routine. Lio figured there wasn’t much time for anything else. 

That all changed in the middle of the third week, as Aina watched Lio push back the sleeves of his FDPP sweatshirt for the umpteenth time. 

Aina called out to him. “Hey, Lio.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you free later?” 

It wasn’t like he had any plans, so he replied, “I guess so.”

That was how Lio ended up going to a department store with Aina and Galo. 

“We might as well get you some new clothes too while you’re here,” Aina said to Galo.

“What? But I already have all the clothes I need!” Galo protested. 

“Yeah, work clothes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything else. Do you even own a pair of jeans?”

“Well, I—”

“He doesn’t,” said Lio. 

“Lio! Don’t tell her that!” 

Aina laughed. “Well, that’s why we’re here! Lio can’t keep working in your giant shirts and you’re not leaving without at least one non-work-related outfit. What if you go to a fancy event? Or on a date? You can’t wear your firefighter uniform on a date, it’s unseemly.” 

“What? Aina, this isn’t the time for dating, y’know!”

“Well, you never know!” 

Somehow, the thought of Galo going on a date with someone made Lio’s skin prickle. He rubbed his arms and blamed it on the store’s air conditioning. 

“I don’t have any money on me,” Lio said. 

“I’ll cover you!” Galo said right away. 

“But, you’re already doing so much for me. I can’t ask for more.”

“Sure, you can! Don’t worry about it! You can pay me back when you land on your feet.” 

Lio frowned. How long was that going to take? It wouldn’t be for years, Lio figured, till he could become something like a normal citizen. 

Still, wearing Galo’s clothes all the time became a drag. He had to roll up his work pants three times to see his feet and he got blisters from his leather boots because none of Galo’s shoes fit him. 

Having personal belongings wasn’t really feasible for the semi-nomadic lifestyle he’d chosen for himself since he was fifteen. Among the numerous Burnish communities he’d lived in, clothes were made, stolen, and refurbished. Lio’s leather jacket, one of his few cherished possessions, was given to him by the founder of Mad Burnish. His punk-ish fashion taste was very much cultivated by her. 

Lio would love some leather right now, but it was probably expensive. He shouldn’t stretch Galo’s goodwill to its limits. 

“I appreciate it,” said Lio.

Galo beamed. Lio couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Alright, let’s go to the men’s section,” Aina announced. 

The store was large and airy, with sections covering all the bases from baby to luggage. There were quite a few customers, mostly older ladies scouring clearance racks. Lio’s eyes wandered to the ceiling, the numerous water sprinklers were arranged in neat arrays. 

Aina thumbed through the size-small shirts. “Do you have anything you’d prefer, Lio? Like a favorite color?” 

Lio shrugged. “Black’s good for me.”

She held up a plain black v-neck. “Hopefully, this will fit. It’s hard to get a read with that giant sweatshirt. I don’t wanna go to the teen section.” 

“Small should be fine, right? You’re smaller than me at least,” said Galo.

“That’s barely a good reference. We’re both smaller than you,” said Aina. 

“You and Lio both look kinda the same size, don’t you think?” 

“Lio is a man, Galo. And much skinnier.” Aina pulled out a camo-patterned tee and held it up to Lio’s front. 

“Really? I can’t really tell.”

All of a sudden, Lio felt two large hands on his hips. Galo squeezed gently from behind and the fabric bunched, looking comically bigger over Lio’s slim frame. Lio felt the heat hit his face and hoped Galo couldn’t see how red he looked. 

“Oh, wow. Lio, you’re super skinny. Like, I can feel your bones!” said Galo. 

“Galo!” Aina exclaimed. 

“What? I’m comparing sizes!” Galo withdrew his hands and held them up in the air. 

“Aw geez! When is ‘think first’ gonna apply to your brain?” Aina grabbed Lio by the arm and hauled him over to the fitting rooms. 

Aina handed over the two shirts she picked out. “I’m sorry about Galo. Why don’t you just stay here and I’ll pick out some stuff for you to try on?”

“Thank you,” said Lio. “And you don’t have to apologize for Galo, it’s okay.”

“I know, but still.” Aina crossed her arms. “Galo’s isn’t a stranger and you two have been through a lot, but surprise grabbing is not usually fun, believe me, I know.” 

Lio knew from between the lines that she was speaking from personal experience. His only experience with being grabbed was by Freeze Force mech armor and Kray Foresight throwing him into his engine core, but even then, given the circumstances, he saw it coming. 

Aina wasn’t like him, she was a young woman with a respectable career. She treated him kindly, like a friend. Lio wanted to annihilate everyone who’d ever disrespected her. 

“Galo’s not like that, not at all!” Aina added. Lio figured his expression went dark there for a second. “He’s just an idiot.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Lio had to bite his lip to suppress a smile. 

“I’ll make him apologize later. Try on those shirts first and see how they fit. I’ll find you some pants.” Aina paused, her gaze on his legs. “It is really is hard to tell. I’ll just grab a bunch.” 

Aina closed the fitting room door before he could thank her and Lio was left alone with three reflections of himself surrounding him. He felt his skin crawl. It wasn’t necessarily out of disgust or fear, but the mirrors, the bright lights, the new clothes... reminded him of his childhood. 

But he wasn’t a child anymore. Lio shucked off his sweatshirt and the shirt underneath. Lio didn’t have the luxury of uncracked, full-length mirrors on the run as a Burnish and Galo’s bathroom mirror was only good for his face. He peered at himself.

Damn, he really was skinny. His collarbone and ribcage stuck out and his stomach looked almost dangerously concave. His pants hung low. He pinched his hip and felt his bones right away. Damn, Galo was right, he really was super skinny. 

Lio stared at his hands. Did he always look like this? Or was this because of the Promare leaving? He was starting to get a little freaked out. Of course, living in communes meant that there wasn’t a lot of time for privacy, but when was the last time he sat down and paid attention to himself? 

Lio ran his hands through his hair. He never paid attention to himself because he didn’t realize he had to. For most of his life, his focus was on the Burnish and the Burnish only. There was no point in caring how his body looked because it would turn to ash when he died. 

Tears prickled behind his eyes. Lio quickly wiped them away. He might be alone now, but Aina will be back soon. He absolutely will not let her see. This was his burden to bear. 

Just as Lio slipped on the black v-neck, there was a knock on the door. 

“Lio? Are you decent?” It was Galo. 

“Yeah.” Lio opened the door. There stood Galo holding a dozen pairs of pants in his arms, all in various colors and materials. Lio gaped. 

“Did Aina pick all this out already?” Lio asked. 

“Yeah, and she’s still getting more stuff!” Galo dumped some of the pants on the fitting room bench. 

“You should really put a cap on how much I should choose.” 

“No, really, pick out whatever. Firefighting may not look like a super-fancy job, but the pay ain’t bad!” 

“These for you? Aina picked them out?” Lio gestured to the pairs still in his arms.

“Yeah.” Galo frowned. “Hey, look, I’m sorry about grabbing you. Aina gave me an earful about it and I realize that wasn’t very cool of me.”

“Oh, it’s fine. You didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Still, I feel like an ass. My hands always move before my brain does. I’m sorry.” 

Galo looked serious about it, as serious as he did when he apologized to Lio in the cave where he found him and the escaped Burnish. That was when surprise struck Lio for the first time. Galo, with all his presence and boisterous personality, wasn’t so arrogant to the point where he was too proud to admit to his own mistakes. 

“I forgive you,” Lio said finally. “As long as you’ve learned your lesson.” 

“Yes!” Galo nodded vigorously. “I’ve learned it! I’m going to be a better man from this day forward!”

Lio snorted and hid his smile behind his hand. If only there were more people in the world like Galo. 

Aina came in with more stuff for Lio to try on. Soon, Lio was swept up in a whirlwind of fabric. With everything he tried on, Aina had something to say about the fit or the style. Galo, on the other hand, simply gave double thumbs-up and said, “You look great!” everytime Lio came out of the dressing room. 

Soon, Lio realized he was having fun. He tried on clothes he never got to try on before, like silk shirts and dress pants. He even laughed when he realized he put on a pair of cargo pants on the wrong way. 

Galo was extra enthusiastic when he modelled the jeans that were picked out for him. Lio noted how long his legs looked now that they weren’t hidden under the usual baggy firefighter pants. 

They left the department store with two bags of new clothes for Lio, three pairs of jeans for Galo, and a pink sweater dress for Aina. The evening sun shone in their faces as they walked across the parking lot. Lio craned his face up, absorbing the warmth. For once in his life, he felt relaxed. 

“Thank you for today,” he said. “I don’t remember the last time I actually had fun shopping.”

“I’m glad,” said Aina. “It’s been tough for everyone lately, now that so much has changed. It’s good to have a moment for yourself once in a while. Isn’t that right, Galo?”

“Eh? Are you calling me out, Aina?” Galo asked. 

“I still can’t believe how long it took for you to choose even one pair of pants! I always knew you were devoted to your job, but this really proves it.”

“Aw, c’mon, Aina! Firefighting’s all I know! Shopping doesn’t help me extinguish fires!” 

“But, haven’t you stopped to think about it?” Aina stopped walking. Her face turned serious. “The Burnish are gone now. That means no more Burnish fires.” 

Lio and Galo nodded. 

“That means the urgency of our job is reduced. Yeah, we’ve been preoccupied with the wreck of the Foresight ship, but after that... we’ll just be normal firefighters. Regular fires aren’t as dangerous, the city’s safety system alone could probably take care of anything now.” 

Aina wrapped her arms around herself. Lio stepped forward, but stopped. He didn’t know Aina very well. Yet, she looked troubled, almost hopeless. She reminded him so much of the children who would arrive at the Burnish camps alone and scared. 

It was Galo came up to her and gently placed a hand on her arm. 

“You’ve really been thinking about this, huh? About the future and stuff.”

Aina sighed. “Yeah... I’m sorry, I’ve just been overthinking way too much.”

“Don’t apologize,” said Lio. “We’re your friends. We’ll listen to you if something’s bothering you.” 

Galo piped up. “Lio’s right! We’re your friends! And friends support each other, even through the toughest of times!” 

Aina laughed. “Thank you, guys. I feel better already.” 

She gave them both a hug, one arm wrapped around each of them. Lio grew warm. Never did he think he would befriend a member of Burning Rescue. 

“I’m glad, Aina! Don’t ever forget that you’re an indispensable member of the team!” Galo said, throwing an arm over her and Lio. Lio felt even warmer.

They all laughed. It was a good feeling. Lio felt something like hope stir in his chest. 

Then, a loud chirping noise erupted in the air.

“Oh dear, that’s me.” Aina pulled out her phone from her pocket. “It’s the Captain.”

She hit the call button and put the phone against her ear. “Hello? Yes, they’re with me.” Her eyes flicked between Lio and Galo. “Uh-huh, oh...” 

Her expression turned grim. She nodded. “I understand. Right away.”

Aina hung up. Her mouth was pressed into a hard line. 

“Aina? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Galo asked. 

Aina looked only at Lio. The hope in his chest plummeted to his stone like a stone. 

“We need to get to the firehouse right away,” said Aina. “Lio—and the rest of Mad Burnish—are being prosecuted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I'm slipping into a lull. Hopefully, this chapter wasn't boring for those of you who are still reading. ;)


End file.
